Elanor's Hobbit adventure
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What if Thorin had a daughter. Is she really what she seems? Of course she is his daughter - isn't she? please Read and Review :-) sorry for the big delay coming up waiting for next hobbit movie
1. Chapter 1

A young girl was sitting in a room of a bed and breakfast that late evening when a smallish man walked into her room. He had long black hair with a beard to match he also had light blue eyes he was wearing a armour type thing with a fur coat he looked at the girl with love just like a farther would.

"Come Elanor we must head out straight away we are going to meet Gandalf at the Shire" the young girl, who was obviously called Elanor, got up and walked to her brown leather bag and started packing. Elanor was just smaller then her farther but could fight just as well she like him had long back hair but she had dark blue eyes just like her mother. She was wearing the same style armour as her farther but had a long black cloak she packed her bag quickly and then swung it onto her back. As she left the B&B she met her farther in the stables who was stroking his grey horse.

"Elanor I am allowing you to pick your own pony but when you choose you have to stick with it" she was shocked usually her farther choose her stead but now she was to choose.

"oh thank you farther" she browsed through the pony's until she saw one that she absolutely loved. It was a dark chocolate brown with deep black eyes its main was also black. She stroked its mane and stated.

"can I please have this one?" he nodded and got her a saddle which she strapped one and mounted she clicked her tongue which made the pony gallop next to her dad. As they drew nearer to the Shire she asked herself.

_I hope no one freaks out that Thorin Okansheild is my farther_


	2. Chapter 2

As the pony trotted up the Shire Elanor took in the sites of the humble hobbit holes with there little doors and small glass windows. As they got closer to their destination Elanor read the sign that read Bagend they dismounted their pony's and tied them to a tree. They got lost now and again but they found it by a sign that was made by Gandalf himself. As Thorin knocked on the door Elanor checked her hood was fully up covering up her eyes and face.

The door opened to show a small hobbit with curly brown hair and eyes to match he had large padded feet with hair on the top. Whilst Thorin just pushed his coat into the clearly confuses hobbits hands Elanor unlatched her cloak and hooked it onto the hanger and went to the hobbit and shuck his hand.

"My name is Elanor pleasure to meet you Mr…"

"Baggins, Bilbo Baggins" Elanor smiled at him and replied.

"Well it is a pleasure Mr Baggins" he smiled back to her. Elanor turned to the room her friends and father was in and sat next to Balin who was eating the last of his meal. He turned to her and said.

"Ah you and your dad finally came lass"

"Yeah we kept getting lost around here is like a maze" he chuckled at her but nodded in agreement. Elanor knew the meeting about getting Bilbo to be the burgeler was going to start so she got up and walked to her dad.

"Dad is it okay I walk outside just whilst you lot talk about it"

"Yes okay but stay close" Elanor ran outside and began walking around the Shire until she had checked everywhere she began walking back to the hobbits house as she noticed it was getting very dark. As she stepped inside she heard all the dwarfs singing the song of the lonely mountain. Elanor sat down on a chair and sang with them until her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep.

Elanor's P.O.V

I awoke to dad calling my name I opened my eyes and got up and grabbed my bag ready. I got some bread from my dad who had made me some and met the rest outside with dad. We walked until we got to our pony's that were eating the grass we untied them and mounted them but just as we got a bit ahead we heard a hobbit yelling for us to stop. We turned to see Bilbo with a contract in his hand he gave it to Balin who checked it and then nodded.

"He has signed the contract he is now one of the group" Balin declared. I smiled at the hobbit but my dad looked less then pleased to see the hobbit coming with us. I knew that this was to be one truly amazing adventure that has only begun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm doing the rest of the story in Elanor's P.O.V any way on with the story

We found a nice bit of land to rest on that night after Gandalf argued with my father he stormed off in a huff. We made a fire and sat around it, it warmed me up after traveling for hours. My eyes suddenly felt my eyes droop so I walked over to my sleeping bag and fell asleep. After a few hours I heard Bilbo get up I followed him into the forest I knew that the forest was dangerous at night but I had to see where he was going I followed him and watched him sneek behind a-a-a TROLL!. I watched in shook at him trying to steal a knife from the main troll but was suddenly grabbed and covered by green mucas I urged myself not to be sick but that was disgusting.

I suddenly heard feet behind me I quickly strung an arrow and spun around to point it at Fili and Kili. They had brought the rest of the group and they decided to attack the trolls we slashed at them but they suddenly grabbed Bilbo and said.

"Drop your arms or we'll rip off his" I along with my family threw our weapons to the floor. All my family were suddenly shoved into bags but just as they were about to grab me I slipped away and flipped backwards. The angered trolls tried again and again to grab me but I kept slipping away suddenly as soon as I stopped one of the trolls picked me by the top of my cloak. I struggled but it just strangled me more as my vision became blurry I heard Gandalf.

"BURN IN THE BURNING LIGHT OF DAY!" Suddenly a blinding light made them slink away and drop me on the floor. I gasped for breath when my vision returned I saw my friends and family were out of there bags.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a few days since our run in with the trolls we had just found a huge tunnel which we entered the smell was awful but we kept going. We suddenly found a stash of swords, gold and armour I had many swords in my holster and hidden in my clothes but my dad came up to me with a long curved sword that had elven writing on the side its handle made of varnished wood. My dad placed it in my hand and said.

"Here Gandalf said this would be the best blade to use in defence or attack so here" I held it and read the words on it I then shefed it in my holster that was hidden by my cloak. I named it Orcrist because that is what I hopped to rid with it. As we laied down that night I went to get some water with my dads permission and ran to the river which had light blue water running down with the moon glittering on top of it.

As I poured water into the wooden bucket I heard a low growl I spun around to see nothing I turned back to the river but the growl started again but this time I heard padded feet coming in closer. I spun around and saw a snow white warg growling at me I know I had seen it before but I soon forgot that when four other wargs slink from behind it. I unshefed my sword and prepared to fight as the first black warg lunged I stabbed it in the chest and pulled it out again after I slashed and stabbed all the wargs dead or just really injured I was pinned down to the floor. I looked up to see the white warg snarling in my face I reached for my sword but the white warg started scratching my face making my face bleed it continued to scratch my face as I screamed in pain. I reached for my sword but I was about to slip into the darkness the warg still scratched my arms and face.

Just as I was about to slip into the darkness I felt the warg grab my ankle and was about to drag me off into the forest when a arrow shot past just missing its ear. It dropped my ankle and growled but slunk away into the forest I breathed raggedly but I slipped into the darkness the last thing I heard was my dad calling my name.

I awoke in a massive room in a long white four poster bed. I sat up but my body felt sore I clutched at my neaklace my mum had left me for a feeling of ease I unlatched it and placed it in my hand it was crimson red with a dragon on I tied it back around my neck when the door opened. A elf with long black hair and eyes to match walked in he had long red robes with a silver crown around his head he walked over to me and smiled.

"How are you princess Elanor?" I smiled back and replied.

"I am fine thank you what is your name?"

"My name is Lord Elrond now I need to tell you something we have looked at your scares and we have researched wargs for a while and we have found out that it wasn't just a normal attack you see the scratches would not of killed you they would of made you just really weak"

"I did feel the warg start to drag me away before I fell unconscious" he nodded and said.

"Well my advice is to take great caution Elanor"


	5. Chapter 5

I have finally healed and we are continuing on our journey I am so exited I was put in a bed for more then a week to heal. That night after surviving the Mountain battle we found a cave to rest in I laied down next to dad and fell into a deep sleep. I awoke suddenly falling quickly we landed on a wooden platform we all groned as we hit the floor in a heap. Suddenly we were swarmed by a huge mass of goblins they surrounded us and grabbed our weapons luckily I hid my weapons from plain sight. We were then shoved again and again into a giant room with a giant wooden platform where there was a giant throne like seat in the middle where there sat a giant goblin sat be had a crown made of bones upon his head. He was a fat goblin but he defiantly kill you instantly. When he saw me and the dwarfs he stood up and advanced on us.

"What do we have here Spies? Theifs? Assassins?!" The goblin at the front stepped forward and sneered.

"There goblins your malevinonce"

"Well don't just stand there cheack them every crack every craves" we were then swarmed again by the goblins but as I saw what they did to one of the dwarfs ear trumpet I worried because a second later a goblin tried to grab my necklace. I turned to the goblin and punched him in the face and watched it scurry away. I glared at him as it ran off little did I know the ugly goblin king saw that.

"Bring the retaliator up here" I was suddenly pushed to the front and sepertated from the group I stood strong even though I was scarred out of my wits I just stared at the goblin with a blank expression. He smiled and said.

"Well, well if it isn't the great princess Elanor, daughter of Thorin princess under the mountain" he does a fake mock bow but smirks and stands back up. "Oh wait but you don't have a mountain so that makes you no one really?" I really wanted to rip his head off but I remained calm and just glared at him. "I know someone who might want to know your alive an old enemy of your father a pale orc that rides a white warg" I suddenly snapped of dare he talk of my father's enemy in front of me.

"Azog the defila was destroyed in battle long ago"

"Ha you think your father chopping off his hand will stop him do you?" He turned to a small goblin and told him to send a message. "Now send her to the dungeons but before that leave all your weapons up here"

"I don't have any weapons" he gave me a 'really' look and said.

"Do I really look like I was born yesterday?" I signed and put my hands up. I then unlatched six daggers off my belt and threw them to the floor I then pulled a dagger from each boot I then pulled a sword and a dagger from my cloak I then placed down my bow and arrows on the floor. The goblin king then ordered to check if I had anymore weapons I suddenly heard a screech and a thud i turned to see a goblin bidding in fear and my sword was laying on the floor. I looked up to even see the goblin king try and climb his throne.

"I know that sword the goblin-cleaver the blade that sliced a thousand necks take her to the dungeons and kill the rest" I fought against the goblins but they pushed me into a small cell it was made of stone and its gate was made of hard steel. I sat on a rock until I heard Gandalf upstairs I stood up hearing a gruff voice.

"Quickly we must get her before the scum get here" funny I never heard one of the dwarfs voices like that and I found out why a second later I looked out and saw two tall orcs stepped in front of the gate the first one ripped off the door and tied my wrist together so I could not fight I was then pushed forward I thought my fate was sealed until I saw one of the orcs head fall to the floor and then the other one fell. Suddenly my bonds fell lose and I rubbed my wrist I heard weapons fall on the floor I turned to see all my weapons on the floor.

After I attached my weapons again I heard feet crawling around me I grabbed my sword ready to attack whatever was there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small figure walk behind me I spun around and pointed my sword to the creature when I looked at it I saw a small goblin with electric blue eyes he was cuter and less ugly then the other goblins as he seemed to pose no threat to me I put my sword back in my holster and kneeled down and held my hand out. The goblin cowered away I reached into my pocket and brought out some bread I held it out to it, it slowly came closer until it snatched it and ate it hungrily I watched it eat poor thing it looked like it hadn't had a real meal in months.

After it finished I smiled at it it was now clear to me that it had saved me from being a prisinor to Azug.

"Hello what's your name?" It seemed to think whether it should speak or not but finally spoke.

"My name is Hobart" I smiled and asked him.

"Well Hobart do you know the way out?" He nodded his head and ushered me to follow I pulled my hood over my face and followed but as we got a few feet ahead Hobart pushed me down I thought it was a trap but I looked up to see an arrow impaling him through the chest I screamed and shot my arrow at the orc. I ran to Hobart and held him as he let out a final diying breath I cried and cried until I heard a crashing nosie come from above I looked up and saw an entire level of platforms fall in front of me along with the group. I helped pull the group out and we ran and ran through the tunnels until we reached a exit where there was a dense forest.

That night I slipped back into the goblin city but quickly left after I grabbed Hobart's body I ran back to the forest and buryed him. I then placed a single rose on and with my dagger engraved the words.

Hobart Goblin citizen but an amazing hero in times of great need.

He will sorely by missed by most.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to the sound of warg running closer and closer I jolted up and ran with the others we ran until we reached a narrow cliff surronded by trees. Out of the now arising smoke out strode a pale orc with battle scraes he rode on top of a white warg. They walked through the flames and the wargs started ripping the trees out of the ground via the roots. I tightened my grip on the branch and clung on tightly looking down to see the snapping jaws of the dreaded and deadly wargs. I shut my eyes and held on more tighter suddenly the tree toppled over and I looked over to see a steep drop from the cliff everyone clung on i suddenly saw one of them drop but he grabbed someone's foot and the Gandalf's staff.

I looked up and saw my dad charging at Azug with a mighty battle cry he charged and attacked Azug but was soon swatted away with his hammer I climbed up and grabbed my sword and charged just as the warg picked him up and threw him into a tree. I scratched the white warg and cut it's leg, which made it yelp, I then clashed swords with the pale orc himself we fought for a while until he hit me in the side with his hammer making me hit a tree. Azug climbed off his warg and walked over to me I tried to get up but I had no more energy he grabbed a knife and aimed it at me. I heard my dad pant and try to get up but like me he had no more energy all he could do was a little plea.

"please, please don't kill her" Azug almost scoffed at that I was confused wouldn't he want us dead? we were the ones that got rid of his hand.

"ha I wont kill her because I know more then you know about her she stores a special type of magic inside of her imagine how that could help us get rid of you Erobor scum" the orcs laughed and then Azug grabbed my shoulder and began to drag me to their secret hideout when I heard a deafening screech. We looked up to see a flock of giant eagles begin to scatter the orcs i suddenly feel a pair of talons wrap around me and lift me up and drop me on top of another eagle. We fly away into the mountines I look near Gandalf and see Thorin, my dad, lying almost lifeless. I run up to him and began crying I wiped away the tears as Gandalf waved his hand over my dad and his eyes fluttered open. I gasped but wrapped my arms around him and tightly hugged him. He stood up and looked at the mountines and said.

"welcome to Erobor"


	7. Chapter 7

I his behind a boulder with MR Bilbo Baggins and saw a giant black bear above watching a group of orcs run away. We ran back to then warn the rest.

"Are the orcs gone?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes but there is something else out there like a giant bear" I replied.

"Is the creature you speak of a black bear?" Gandalf asked rising his eyebrows.

"Yes but larger" Blibo replied.

"This way I know of shelter nearby" Gandalf said beginning to lead when a dwarf asked.

"Wait is it friend or foe?" Gandalf simply said.

"Both" we began running at the sound of a snarl from the forest as we started to walk I turned to see two piercing red eyes staring at me suddenly the black bear pounced at me his snout roaring in my face I screamed but just before it could bite into me Gandalfs cane shot a bright light at its eyes making it stumble away. I clambered up and ran I caught up with up the group just as we got to a large cabin type place Thorin kicked in the doors and we all swarmed in. Just as we started shuting the doors the bear slammed its snout in the ajar door and began snapping I turned and gave it a hard kick it backed off long enough for us to shut the doors.

AfterAfter several hours I awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon and cooked eggs I got up and ate hungrily at the breakfast that was already made for me. After Gandalf persuaded the man to help us he lent us some pony's he had found and sent us with food and water. We trotted away but we soon came to a dark forest with an evil arore to it. Kirkwood forest.


	8. Chapter 8

We untied our pony's and set them free just as I went to release Gandalf's horse he yelled toward me.

"Not my pony I need it" I stopped whilst he clambered on. I looked up at him and asked him.

"Your not leaving are you?"

"My dear I would not leave unless it was a grave importance" I nodded and watched as he left. I walkdd back to my dad and followed them into the forest after hours of walking we stopped and saw the path had gone. I had been alive long enough to know you should never lose the path in Mirkwood forest or you would never find it again. Bilbo decided to climb a tree to look for a city or a nearby village we waited at the bottom until I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around and got Orcrist out and walked a bit away from the group until I came to a webbed area of the forest I looked around until I heard hissing I turned to see a giant spider above me.

I sliced through it but I was suddenly pinned to the floor by another spider I fought my hardest but I was bittenby it making me go limp it then wrapped me up in the webbing and strapped me to a branch. I felt the rough ground hit my skin after I fell from the brach I cut my way out of the web and stood to face a group of spiders. I again hit back the spiders back but I felt an arrow pointing toward me and sure enough a few seconds later a group of bad elves came out of hiding and cheaked our weapons after the gathered my weapons I felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg I was suddenly yanked back I fell on my stomach and looked back to see a spider dragging me away I screamed in panic as it got ready to bite into me.

I watched as the spider suddenly got a knife lodged in its head and fall dead on me. I watched as a she-elf help me and then drag me back to the group.


	9. Chapter 9

We were taken to a giant castle it was made of smooth marble and had a large river running through and around the castle. We were dragged inside and taken down to the dungeon and shoved inside small cells but they dragged my dad away to the leader. Thrandil. He was the leader of the Nandor elfs he was also the one that abandoned our people in our time of need during and after Smaug attacked our city.

I sat down on the wet cold stone floor and held my necklace in the palm of my hand it was large crimson red stone with a hard metal coiling around it. It was the last thing my mum left me before she died, my mum died giving birth to me but she gave me this necklace to wear or just hold forever. I was disrupted from my train of thought by the cell door opening I looked up to see an elven guard standing at my door. He walked in and roughly grabbed me by my shoulder and pushed me out of the dungeons. He kept pushing me towards a set of huge oak doors he pushed them open to revile a large open area I followed the path until I came to a throne were Thrandil sat Looking at me with almost disgust. He walked over to me and said.

"your father gave me no information but I think you will be more understanding, now just tell me were you dwarfs are heading?" I glared at him and turned away scoffing at his sentence. He clicked his fingers and the guards grabbed my arms and pushed me to the floor and moved my hand and faced it palm up. He then grabbed a small knife and dragged it slowly across my palm letting blood drip out going around the back of my hand and dripping off. He let go and smirked whilst saying.

"What about now?" I shook my head vilontly trying to ignore the pain in my hand. He then grabbed my arm and drew a long line going down I bit back the urge to scream but as he let go the cut began stinging as he put pressure whilst he held my arm still. His son Legolas was watching this and when he saw the first silent tear fall he stepped forward and stopped the suffering.

"Father stop" Thranduil looked at me and then sent me away. As I got pushed inside I held my necklace close and whispered the chant that my mum had written down for me to use whenever I got hurt. After I read the chant a dim red light erupted from the stone and healed my injury's. I suddenly fell into a slump and closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of the group of dwarfs yelling to be released at once.


	10. Chapter 10

i sat down on the floor and awaited my fate when the familiar sound of soft padded feet came closer and closer. I ran to the cell door and saw none other then Mr. Baggins come running up.

"Mr. Baggins how did you escape?" I asked. He ignored my question and went up to the doors and unlocked everyone as we all followed bilbo down into the cellars were a large amount of empty barrels laid on the floor.

"Okay everyone climb in" Bilbo ordered. I thought my dad would blow a fuse the way Bilbo was giving orders but instead he helped Bilbo get all the dwarfs settled and into a barrel. Once everyone had gotten into a barrel, including me, we lay still until I heard Bilbo pull a lever which made the floor fall beneath us. We rolled down until we hit what felt like water when I realised that it was water. The water dragged us down the river occasionally pulling us under water I thought we were home free when an arrow hit the side of my barrel I popped my head up and saw the elf's shouting arrows at me and the rest of the group. To make matters worse a pack of orcs started chasing us and shooting at us from the riverbank I ducked down and watched the arrows just slimly missing me by inches. I suddenly felt the barrel hit something soild I slowly peeked up and saw the gate to our freedom was closed off and we were sealed in with orcs closing in on us. Suddenly an orc jumped down and grabbed my collar of my cloak and tried to pull me out but I grabbed Orcrist and stabbed it through it's head making it screech in pain I then chopped off its hand that was grabbing me and pushed it so it fell in the river.

I jumped out of my barrel and climbed up to the bridge controls I grabbed Orcrist and began cutting and stabbing orcs left to right. I heard one of the captain orcs tell one of the archer orcs.

"Use non-poisonous arrows on the girl" I leaped over arrows that were shot at me but I suddenly felt a deep searing pain shoot through my leg I fell on the floor pain shooting up and around I looked at my leg and saw a arrow piercing my leg. I saw a group of orcs advancing on me but the elfs started shooting at them giving me enough time to limp to the switch and fall on it to open the gate I waited for my barrel then I jumped in snapping the arrow. I hissed in pain but stayed in the barrel and held my breath when the barrels went underwater. We soon came to a abrupt stop and I was dragged out by my dad and Balin looked at my injury and removed the arrow head and wound up the wound. I sat putting pressure on the wound. But behind me stood a tall man little did I know he was aiming a cross bow at me I don't know how but I could sense his presence and rolled out of the way as a arrow was shot just a few feet away from where I was previously sitting. I turned and looked at the man he was tall with brown hair and eyes to match he was wearing old dirty clothes he looked at me as I grabbed the lodged arrow and gave him it back. I gave him a straight face and said.

"seeing as you nearly killed me with no reason I think you owe me one, so, do you have anyway to River city"

A/N sorry i just diddn't want to hurt Kili


	11. Chapter 11

Me and the rest followed the human to a biggish wooden boat were he began rolling the barrels on and noticed the arrow punchers in the barrels.

"I'm guessing these barrels have seen better days?" he asked Thorin but before Thorin could snipe back Balin spoke up.

"we were just wondering for a trip to River city" the human looked at him almost thinking about it when he saw me glaring at him with a 'don't forget you almost killed me' look on. He then nodded and we all climbed aboard after I had paid for the trip I stood near the edge and watched the ocean travel past us just dodging rocks and blunt objects.

"okay into the barrels" the human ordered us. We climbed in and stayed very silent Bilbo looked out a small hole and spied the human talking to a fish munger.

"now he's pointing over here!" Bilbo exclaimed I listened to the dwarfs becoming worried but was soon silenced because the barrels were soon filled with smelly fish. I smelled the foul smell until the barrel I was in was dragged to the side and was slowly poured over the side I clung to the barrel praying to stay in when suddenly the barrel was stood back up and placed next to the others. I heard gates shutting behind us then all of our barrels were tipped out and I fell on my back on rough wood.

We followed the human to a shack with a set of ladders going up. As I entered I saw a young girl maybe a bit older then me and a boy who was the same age as me were sitting down on the tall seats but stood up when seeing us. The human offered us the place to rest which I would of happily took but my father wanted to set off straight away so I reluctantly agreed. That night we snuck out of the house and because I was the only one with weapons we snuck into the armoury and began gathering weapons but the last one made the pile fall over and clatter on the floor. Soon we were cornered by guards from all angles we were pushed to the main building and were brought to the leader man of the city. Thorin stood forward and spoke to the leader.

"all we are doing is trying to our homeland and with the wealth we reclaim your city will become rich" the crowed cheered as they wanted the wealth and sent us away with weapons food and every essentials.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N i have skiped out the last durin day scene

We clambered in and walked through the empty halls I walked with Balin because I was to the second burglar along with Bilbo as Balin explained what the stone looked like I walked slowly ahead a bit and walked into a room that was full of gold coins and diamond's with giant stone pillars supporting the room. I walked slowly down the steps and gently stepped on the coins making them crunch beneath my feet I cringed at the sound but no movement erupted so I began walking again slower now more gentle I soon came up to a pillar I stopped slowly to catch my breath unaware that a dragon eye opened behind me I heard a deep breath behind me and I slowly turned to see a gold eye staring at me it's head then began moving up whilst the tail was about to come into contact with me until Bilbo tackled me out of the way and hitting the gold floor.

The tail then slapped away Bilbo as the body arose I knew that raw beef colour scales and them gold eyes. Smaug. I dodged his stare by hiding behind a giant pillar I clasped my hand over my mouth to quieten my breathing but soon enough the same gold eye had found me again. I tried to get away but his tail wrapped around my waist and lifted me up to his face I struggled but his hold was to strong.

"Ah so my daughter has returned" I showed a confused look which he seemed to understand. "surely you do not think that is some mere trinket wrapped around your neck" I grabbed the necklace and looked at it. "yes that one you see your mother was actually a dragon and was with me but when she became pregnant with you she fell in love with that dwarf scum Throin so she used that to seem like a dwarf. When I found your mother had died but you were living here I charged straight here to retrieve you and set home here but Thorin had already taken you to be safe and away from me!" He seemed to get angrier when he mentioned my father or I guess my second father. "but now you have come back I can turn you back into a dragon for good once I tear the band of the necklace."

But before he could rip the band an arrow hit his hand making him flinch away and glare at where the arrow came from, which was from Throins bow, they both glared at each other and hissed each others names. Smaug abruptly snapped the band and placed me behind in a biggish room. Pain surged through my body my shoulder blades started growing and growing into a set of huge black dragon wings my nails and teeth also started growing pain surged through my body and so suddenly all the energy left and I lay slumpt on the floor.

When I awoke a few seconds later I saw I was the spitting image of Smaug but I was deep dark black and I had crimson red eyes as well as me being slightly smaller. I emerged slowly from the room and Smaug cornering Thorin and the rest I let out a tremendous roar and charged I sank my fangs into Smaugs scales with my claws but he scratched my eye and lip making me fall off we battled it out until I lost him I found my second dad,a.k.a Thorin, and we made a plan.

"Okay dad I'll join you" I yelled out wing beats could suddenly be heard and Smaug landed next to me. "But first I have something for you" a blanket was removed to show a giant golden statue it glimmered in front of Smaug who seemed mesmerised when I suddenly yelled. "NOW!" Boiling hot liquid gold poured over Smaug covering him in gold he ran out of the door towards Laketown whispering six last words.

"I AM FIRE, I AM DEATH"


End file.
